


Of Stars, Dreams, and Secrets

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Camila gives good hugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Lilith Cares About Her Family, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Ava silva, Soft Sister Beatrice, Stars, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: "Ava, we've got a problem"Ava groaned, tempted to pull the blankets back over her head. But curiosity eventually made her sit up, rubbing her eyes blearily. "What.""Beatrice is missing."
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Sister Camila & Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	Of Stars, Dreams, and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n30xy5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n30xy5/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! <3

“Ava, we’ve got a problem.” What a brilliant way to wake up, hearing Mary slam her door with a fist and a shout. “Look, I know you’re tired and all, but it’s almost sunset and we need your help.”

Ava groaned, tempted to pull the blankets back over her head. But curiosity eventually made her sit up, rubbing her eyes blearily. _“What.” ___

____

“Beatrice is missing.”

____

***

____

“What do you mean she’s missing,” Ava cried, hands waving to emphasize her words. “She was with us on the mission earlier!”

____

“I don’t know what to tell you, but we’ve been looking everywhere. She disappeared soon after we got back. Nobody really wanted to wake you until we were sure she was nowhere to be found.” Mary rubbed her temples. Even in the weak sunlight wavering through the windows, Ava could see she was just as exhausted as her.

____

“I’ll find her,” she said, tone more subdued. “I’ll bet she just went for a walk or something.”

____

Mary shook her head, though gave her a grateful look. “We checked. There’s nobody on the trails and the grounds are basically deserted at this time.”

____

“Well I guess I’ll go help out.”

____

“Yeah.” Mary yawned, standing back up from where she’d been leaning on the wall.

____

Ava paused. “How about you go sleep for a bit? I’ll come wake you if we need anything.”

____

“I want to be sure Beatrice is okay.”

____

“Mary, you can’t help her if you’re dead on your feet.”

____

The other warrior opened her mouth, seeming to reconsider then nodding. “Just… make sure she’s okay.”

____

“I will.”

____

Ava watched her friend make her way down the corridor as the sun’s rays fully vanished as it sank below the horizon. The hallway was plunged into darkness. Luckily with all her time at Cat’s Cradle, Ava knew the place by heart. Especially with the times she’d stolen cookies and snacks from the kitchen late at night.

____

And although Ava couldn’t admit it to Mary, she had a feeling she knew exactly where Beatrice had gone. Because she’d made a promise to never tell.

____

Making her way down the hall, her path slowly came into focus the nearer she got to the main room. Sounds of activity and talking reached her ears, moving silently past bustles of girls as they continued their conversations. It seemed only those closest to Beatrice had partaken in the search.

____

Ava spotted Lilith and Camila across the room and pushed through the small crowd to reach them.

____

Camila beamed upon seeing her, though the smile didn’t hold its usual spark. “You here to look too?”

____

“I have a feeling,” Ava said evasively. “If you both go to sleep, I think I can find her.”

____

Lilith raised her eyebrows. “But only if we do that?” She exchanged a glance with Camila. “Not that I’m complaining, but we’ve been searching all afternoon.”

____

“I can find her. Just trust me okay, like I told Mary, I’ll wake you if anything comes up.”

____

Camila shrugged, brightening at the prospect of sleep. “Good enough for me.” She gave both girls a quick hug and made a beeline in the direction of the sleeping quarters.

____

Lilith narrowed her eyes at Ava. “You’re sure she’s okay?” She seemed the worst off, smudges beneath her eyes like bruises, lips twisted in a worried frown. Despite her insistence that she didn’t care, Ava knew Lilith was the protector of the group. Anyone who dared hurt her family would pay dearly, and if her family were in danger she would stop at nothing to help them.

____

“I promise, Lilith. She’s fine.”

____

Lilith stared a moment longer before inclining her head. Her frown softened, and she turned on her heel, following the direction Camila had gone.

____

Now alone, Ava let out a breath. She had managed to keep Beatrice’s secret, while assuaging her friend’s fears. She only wished she had been able to speak to them earlier, before their panic had strengthened to such levels.

____

With renewed determination, she left the building, clattering down the steps into the empty courtyard.

____

“Anyone out here?” she called softly.

____

No response.

____

Nodding to herself, Ava ducked around the corner, pausing at the foot of the building. She bit her lip, gazing up at the coarse stone before steeling herself, fingers gripping the ridges. She pulled herself up, foot catching at the next hold. Slowly but surely, Ava scaled the building, slipping once when her hand missed a ridge, hastily snatching at the wall as she wobbled precariously. Her next foothold was a window, which she squirted as best she could to avoid detection. Fingers throbbing, she finally reached the roof, flopping onto the blessedly flat surface with a grunt.

____

A quiet sound reached her ears, making her forget her aching digits. With the light of the rising moon, a small form was visible leaning against a slope in the roof.

____

“Bea,” Ava said gently, inching her way forward. The form didn’t move, though another sound was heard.

____

A snore.

____

Beatrice was snoring. On the roof.

____

Ava resisted the urge to burst out laughing, instead moving closer until the form came into full clarity.

____

Beatrice lay curled in a pile of blankets, sound asleep. Somehow she’d even managed to wrangle a pillow along with everything else onto her perch.

____

Ava shook her head, still restraining her laughter, though a small snicker escaped.

____

The blanket covered figure stirred, Beatrice squinting up at her. She groaned, wriggling further into the makeshift nest. “Whatamizit,” Beatrice murmured, words incomprehensible.

____

“Huh?”

____

“What… time is it,” Beatrice tried again, still slightly muffled.

____

“I don’t know. Late. Everyone’s been looking for you, apparently you disappeared.”

____

The blanket pile groaned. “I didn’t think I’d be up here for so long. Just wanted to take a nap and watch the sky for a bit.”

____

Ava grinned. “It’s okay. You just had everyone else a little worried.”

____

There was a pause.

____

“I should get down, shouldn’t I.”

____

Ava shrugged. “I sent everyone to bed, there should be no rush.”

____

A tousled head appeared from the blankets, surprising Ava, as Beatrice was usually the definition of composed and collected. This must be some scruffy blanket gremlin, not the Beatrice she knew.

____

“Want to stay?” Ava could barely make out the words, though they were no longer muffled through fabric.

____

“I- uh… sure,” she flushed, ducking under the offered blankets. She hadn’t realized how cold she’d been until Beatrice leaned on her side, warmth radiating from her.

____

They both stared at the stars for some time, neither wanting to break the silence. It felt as if speaking would shatter the calm, as if the moment were a dream that would fade beneath your fingers as you try to touch it. Ava was perfectly content with the dream continuing. Beatrice at her side, safe from the night’s chill, stars blinking overhead like a glittering tapestry. Perhaps this dream would linger long after she awoke, perhaps it would remain, the feeling of peace warming her heart long into the morning’s grasp.

____

“I come here when I’m stressed,” Beatrice’s voice startled Ava from her reverie.

____

It wasn’t a dream, it wouldn’t shatter. The moment became all the more precious.

____

Ava couldn’t turn, she was pressed too close to make eye contact. Instead she kept her gaze on the sky. “I remember. You told me you come here after missions some nights. The others still don’t know.”

____

“You’re the only one I’ve ever told.”

____

Ava smiled at the stars as if they were Beatrice herself, lighting up the evening sky. “Thank you for trusting me.”

____

“Thank you for finding me.” Something changed in Beatrice’s voice that made Ava look down, focusing on her face for the first time.

____

They were close enough for Ava to spot the flush rising in Beatrice’s cheeks. Ava’s lips curled up at the sight, but before she could say anything, Beatrice’s lips were on hers.

____

Some would find the romance in kissing beneath the stars, but in truth, the sky was hardly the focus of Ava’s attention. She was hyper aware of the cold air on her face, the brush of Beatrice’s hair against her nose. Ava automatically wrapped her arms around Beatrice’s waist and the latter jolted slightly, knocking their teeth together, and a giggle bursting from her lips.

____

Ava pulled away, certain she was grinning like an idiot. “You’re ticklish.”

____

Beatrice flushed an even darker red than before.

____

“You kissed me. And you’re ticklish.” Her grin, if possible, grew broader.

____

“Good to see you have your priorities straight.” Beatrice smiled back, pulling the blankets closer. “And don’t make a pun, I can see in your eyes that you want to.”

____

“I would never.” She had absolutely been about to.

____

“So…” Beatrice suddenly ducked her head. “Was that okay? I mean, I didn’t give much warning, and I’d hoped I was interpreting the situation correctly but if it was too far I understand-“

____

“Bea.”

____

“…yes.”

____

“Does this seem like my ‘not okay’ face?”

____

“…no.”

____

Ava snorted, lifting Beatrice’s hand from the blankets, pressing a quick kiss to its knuckles. “This is more than okay.”

____

Beatrice sighed, leaning back against the roof. Ava fell back as well, keeping a hold of her hand, and using her other to rearrange the disturbed blankets.

____

They watched the stars once more, though this time Ava was confident it was no dream. This was better than any dream her mind could conjure, the feeling of Beatrice’s heart beating against her side. Her hand cradled in a gentle hold, occasionally squeezing as if to reassure she was still there.

____

And if they remained that way till sunrise, who was to know?

____

It was their secret after all.

____


End file.
